Aucun regret
by Magystra
Summary: Troisième chapitre... Principalement du Neji/Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fanfiction en deux parties (je crois) sur un des couples que j'aime le plus, même s'il n'est pas du tout original. Tenten X Neji

Il est un peu guimauve mais je m'assume et tout le monde à un petit coté fleur bleu non ?

Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas……………soupir

**Part one**

* * *

Depuis leur départ de Konoha, quatre jours avant, il avait ce pressentiment qui le tenaillait. Au début, il croyait que c'était la fébrilité de conduire une mission de rang A mais la mission s'était relativement bien passé et ils étaient de retour, fier d'avoir pu mener à bien leur tache. Aucun blessé majeur et tout les objectifs accomplis.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser et la nervosité l'envahissait. Il sentait les regards de son coéquipier de toujours et de sa cousine peser sur lui. Il se devait de mieux contrôler ses émotions car le reste de la mission s'en ressentirait. Ils étaient sur le retour mais on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Il devait donc rester concentrer et ne pas se laisser submerger par cette panique grandissante.

Il pouvait au moins se réjouir de la savoir en sécurité. Elle était restée à Konoha et ne risquait rien. Avec son comportement lors des dernières missions il n'avait pu se permettre de l'amener avec eux. Elle était beaucoup trop imprévisible et son impétuosité à se jeter tête première dans le danger aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses. La crainte de la perdre et le souci qu'il aurait eu tout le long de la mission lui avait dicté sa conduite. Tout le monde avait semblé surpris de ne pas la voir avec eux et son regard froid lorsqu'il n'avait pas répondu à leurs questions la concernant les avaient fait taire. Seul Lee, étrangement silencieux pour une fois, avait compris la décision de leur chef.

En matinée ils verraient la porte de Konoha et il pourrait se permettre de se détendre.

Les tours de garde avaient été distribués et il prenait le second après celui de Lee. Il alla donc s'étendre à ses cotés et laissa le vent caressé sa peau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fixa la nuit qui commençait à envahir le ciel. Aucune étoile n'était encore visible et à bien y penser il n'en n'avait pas vue une depuis leur départ. Lee semblait lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il émit le commentaire suivant

-Elle aurait probablement dit que c'était un mauvais présage, aucune étoile depuis quatre nuits.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrée. Un mauvais présage, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Toute cette pression en prenait la forme.

Lors de leurs premières missions, Lee et lui avaient beaucoup ri de sa passion pour les étoiles et l'astrologie sous le regard outré de Gai sensei. Mais certaines de ses prédictions s'étaient avérées si juste que Lee et lui avaient fini pas y croire.

-Je sais que tu te fais beaucoup de soucis dernièrement pour elle, mais elle sait se battre et je ne crois pas qu'elle risque énormément en étant restée à Konoha, débita Lee.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oui tu le sais, je le sais et Hinata aussi. Tu es si tendu depuis notre départ que tout le monde souhaite rentrer le plus tôt possible pour éviter de subir encore plus longtemps cette ambiance.

-Qu'es ce que tu insinues au juste ?

-Que l'on devrait repartir immédiatement. Nous ne somme plus qu'à quelques heures de marche. Tu vas pouvoir ainsi t'assurer qu'elle est en pleine forme et peut-être même lui parler de….

-Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Peut importe ce que tu allais dire je t'interdis de le dire.

Et après un court instant d'hésitation, il rajouta

-Va réveiller les autres, nous partons.

-Oui chef ! Je vais de ce pas réveillé la fière jeunesse de Konoha.

Lee avait un sourire en coin lorsqu'il regarda son coéquipier habituellement si sûr de lui être en proie à une anxiété semblable.

Lui aussi avait hâte d'être arrivé mais pour une toute autre raison. Pas qu'il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Tenten mais il la savait en sécurité. Son excitation était relié au fait que Gai sensei et lui avait passé un pari. Gai devrait faire, à cloche pied les yeux bandés, 500 tours du village si Lee réussissait à arriver de mission avant l'heure prévue.

30 minutes plus tard lorsque tout le campement était ramassé et qu'il n'y avait plus de traces de leur passage, ils prirent la route vers leur village.

Pendant qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine et qu'il pouvait apercevoir les portes de la ville il redoubla d'ardeur. Une panique sans nom s'emparait de lui et il ne la maitrisait plus. Il savait que quelque chose était arrivé et il espérait que ce n'était pas elle.

_Tenten_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se reprit conscience un froid immense l'envahit. Elle savait que le peu de chakra qui lui restait ne pouvait la maintenir en vie jusqu'au lever du jour. Sa blessure à l'abdomen laissait échapper le sang dans un petit flot régulier, sa jambe droite était fracturée en plusieurs endroits et une lancinante douleur l'incommodait à la tête. L'air parvenait difficilement à ses poumons. Son combat avait été rude. Son dernier adversaire gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne semblait plus bouger. S'il n'était pas mort, il ne devait plus être en mesure de combattre. Du moins elle l'espérait.

La cime des arbres recouvrait le ciel. Le Soleil venait à peine de se coucher et aucune étoile n'était encore visible. Aucune étoile n'était visible depuis qu'il était partit.

Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se fermer. Sa conscience avec le monde autour d'elle s'évaporait. Elle luttait pour rester réveiller mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

Au moins, elle mourrait en vrai kunoichi. Elle avait bien combattue. Elle avait tout donné ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait accompli son rôle d'arrière-garde et avait éliminé tout les poursuivants. Son groupe devait avoir rejoint Konoha et ainsi avoir remis le rouleau interdit qui avait été volé. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Sinon je serai morte pour rien, pensa t'elle.

Peut-être que quelqu'un partirait à sa recherche lorsqu'ils verraient qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

La seule et unique fois ou je ne suis pas avec mon équipe habituelle je ne m'en sors pas, réfléchissait-elle. Habituellement, Neji ou encore Gai sensei la délogeaient des situations périlleuses dans lesquelles elle les mettait pendant que Lee faisait diversion.

Elle avait accompagné l'équipe de Shikamaru qui avait eu besoin d'un autre ninja pour avoir une équipe complète. Et puisque son équipe était déjà en mission…… une mission ou ils l'avaient exclus. Gai n'étant pas disponible, Néji avait été nommé chef et il avait choisi Lee, Hinata, Shino et Kiba pour l'accompagner. Elle savait que c'était une mission de rang B ou peut-être même de rang A et qu'il y avait beaucoup de risques. Tsunade sama avait hésité avant de donner une mission de cette importance à un jeune chef avec peu d'expérience. Mais Tenten avait confiance. Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir c'était bien Neji.

_Neji….._

_Tu vois je suis faible mais j'ai quand même réussis ma mission. Les autres auront rapporté le parchemin. _

_Je vais mourir dans une mission de rang…..C ou D…. _

_J'ai essayé de m'entrainer pour devenir plus forte, pour me sentir à la hauteur de toi et de Lee. _

_Je vous ai retardé toi et Lee pour que vous vous présentiez à l'examen Chunin. Je sais bien que Gai a dit que c'était pour qu'on soit tous plus fort….mais c'était de moi qu'il parlait. Je n'étais pas assez forte. Je ne le suis toujours pas. _

_C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je parte en mission avec vous. Tu ne voulais pas que je vous retarde. Que je sois un boulet. _

_Je sais bien que Shikamaru m'a accepté parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que j'étais la dernière encore disponible._

_Neji….._

_J'aurais aimé être assez bien pour toi. J'avais un tout petit espoir qu'un jour tu me regardes et que tu me dises que j'étais rendue une grande kunoichi. Que je devienne plus qu'une simple coéquipière, plus qu'une amie, bien plus. Mais c'était simplement un rêve. _

L'humidité de l'herbe, le vent frais et ses vêtements en lambeaux contribuaient à la perte de chaleur de son corps.

Elle était en état de choc, son corps ne sachant pas comment réagir à la perte de sang. L'hypothermie s'était emparée d'elle. Son visage était pâle, ses lèvres bleuissaient, elle ne sentait presque plus ses pieds et ses mains. Un fin voile de sueur, dû à la douleur, glissait le long de son corps. Elle avait si froid. Elle essaya de se mettre en boule mais sa jambe refusait de bouger.

Elle avait si mal. Elle avait écorché ses mains plus tôt quand elle s'était éloignée de l'homme. Maintenant elle n'avait plus de force, elle n'avait plus de Chakra.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues froides. Elle savait que c'était la fin.

Une ombre se penchait sur elle. Un homme.

-Neji, murmura-elle

-Ton prince charmant ne viendra plus jamais, dit l'homme qu'elle crut reconnaître comme le premier à avoir tombé sous ses armes.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Dès leur arrivée à Konoha, il avait laissé son équipe et était parti faire son rapport. Il rentra dans le bureau en même temps que Shikamaru qui semblait lui aussi revenir de mission.

**

* * *

**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, à la sortie du bureau de l'Hokage. **

-Vous l'avez laissé seule dans une mission de rang B!

-Neji, elle est capable de se débrouiller seule et c'est elle qui a eu l'idée, rétorqua Shikamaru irrité. Chôji était blessé et je ne pouvais pas laisser Ino regagner seule Konoha. Galère, je ne me mêle pas de tes missions moi.

-Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Neji.

-Non je ne comprends pas. Personne ne comprend ! Tu aurais du la prendre avec toi en mission au lieu de la laisser ici. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, tu crois qu'elle ne peut pas effectuer une mission avec une autre équipe. À moins que ce soit en moi que tu n'aies pas confiance ?!

-C'est elle, qui n'a pas confiance en elle-même. Elle n'arrête pas de se mettre en danger pour se prouver qu'elle est une bonne kunoichi. J'ai dû la laisser ici parce que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher de se blesser ou de se faite tuer.

Shikamaru regarda le visage habituellement impassible du Hyuuga. Ses yeux plissaient sous l'inquiétude et son visage semblait plus fermé qu'ordinairement. Tout son corps était tendu comme un arc et il était agité par des petits tics. Le voir dans cet état laissait Shikamaru déconcerté.

-Tu crois qu'elle se sent obliger de prouver aux autres sa valeur ? Et puisqu'elle ne cesse de se mettre en danger pour prouver à tous de quoi elle est capable tu ne l'as pas amené. Idiot ! Tu as tout fait de travers. Tu aurais dû lui parler, lui dire qu'elle est une très bonne kunoichi, lui redonner confiance en elle-même. C'est ce que fait un chef, un coéquipier ou un ami.

Neji ne répondit pas. Il inclina la tête vers le sol et un petit gémissement s'échappa de lui.

-Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon.

Shikamaru prit une pause. Rendre Neji responsable des doutes de Tenten ne réglerait pas le problème. Il devait faire quelque chose, c'était tout de même lui qui l'avait laissé seule.

-Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi faire avec ton équipe, tu es un excellent chef, tu connais bien Tenten et si elle n'est pas en mesure de faire une mission de rang A alors tu as bien fait de ne pas l'inclure. Malheureusement personne d'autre n'était au courant et elle correspondait parfaitement au besoin de ma mission. Je l'ai donc prise avec nous. Et tu as parfaitement raison, je reconnais mon erreur, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser en arrière.

Shikamaru se retourna empoigna Neji et entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Excusez-moi. Avec votre accord je voudrais monter une équipe pour partir à la recherche de Tenten. Je l'ai laissé derrière et à bien y réfléchir je crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'envoyer une mission de reconnaissance pour voir si tout va bien.

Tsunade prit une profonde respiration. La situation n'était pas si épouvantable mais quelque chose dans leurs regards la faisait douter.

-D'accord Shikamaru, prend une équipe avec toi. Neji je ne crois pas que tu devrais les accompagner. Tu semble trop bouleversé et tu ne serais pas d'une aide réelle dans cet état.

Sous l'effet de surprise Neji agrandit les yeux. Shikamaru aperçut le regard du Hyuuga et décida d'intervenir. Se mettre en désaccord avec l'Hokage était de loin la chose qu'il détestait le plus. Après, elle lui donnait toujours des milliers de rapport à rédiger. Galère pensa t'il.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous que dans cet état Neji ne sera pas d'une grande aide mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser ici. Il connaît bien Tenten et il pourra nous indiquer ses habitudes de déplacement et de combat. Il pourra reconnaître plus facilement sa trace.

-Si tu veux, prend-le. Même si je dis non tu vas faire à ta tête. Allez, débarrassez le plancher maintenant.

* * *

**À l'extérieur du bureau de l'Hokage**

-Merci Shikamaru.

-De rien, dit l'homme aux ombres, maintenant allons chercher Shino et Ino.

Neji prit une grande inspiration et le suivi.

Dans la forêt, le terrain était étrangement très irrégulier. De nombreuses parcelles de sol étaient relevées et laissaient à penser qu'un ninja se servant d'un chakra de terre était passé par ici.

Contre la terre les techniques de Tenten n'y peuvent presque rien, pensa Neji.

Ino observait depuis le départ le Hyuuga et une chose était sûre. Tenten ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coéquipière à ses yeux. L'inquiétude le rongeait et son anxiété se propageait dans le groupe. Lui si insensible, froid et distant avait des tremblements, le souffle court et son regard ne se fixait nulle part. Il n'était pas très efficace et il aurait dû rester à Konoha pensa t'elle.

-Shino tes insectes perçoivent-ils du chakra, demanda Shikamaru

-Au Sud-ouest il y a du chakra en mouvement mais mes insectes pisteurs ne le reconnaissent pas. Ce n'est donc pas celui de Tenten.

-Tu ne ressens donc pas son chakra, déclara d'une petite voix Néji.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça et tu le sais. Mes insectes vont ressentir le chakra que lorsqu'il est suffisamment grand. En bas d'un certain niveau, à moins d'être très près, ils ne le perçoivent pas.

Néji soupira. Sa peur lui faisait perdre toute ses facultés. Ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires. Son esprit de ninja lui dictait qu'il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. Mais d'un autre coté son cœur lui assurait qu'il y avait toujours un peu d'espoir.

Il baissa les yeux. Un petit éclat de métal avait attiré son attention.

-Un kunai…… elle est passée par ici !

Shikamaru et Neji grimpèrent plus haut dans les arbres et scrutèrent les alentours.

Neji activa son byakugan et remarqua une petite clairière qui se dessinait plus loin au nord-est.

-Il y a une clairière au nord-est s'écria-t-il pour les deux autres restés en bas.

Les quatre s'élancèrent dans la direction indiquée. Ils croisèrent un premier cadavre épinglé contre un arbre maintenu par une multitude d'armes et un second dans un aussi piètre état. Après un court examen des deux cadavres une certitude se dessinait, cette boucherie ne pouvait provenir que de Tenten.

Ils redoublèrent de vitesse toujours dans la même direction.

Shikamaru fut le premier à arriver. Il y avait deux corps. Aucun ne bougeait.

-Shino retient-le! Ino avec moi !

Neji déboula dans la clairière et aperçu les deux corps lui aussi. Aucun son ne lui parvenait. Rien ne bougeait. Tout semblait trop calme. Aucun chant d'oiseaux, aucun bruissement dans les arbres. Tout allait au ralenti. Il devait aller voir. Mais alors qu'il s'élançait Shino le retenu par un nuage d'insectes et par ses bras.

-Non, Shino laisse moi y aller !

Mais Shino tenait bon. Shikamaru devait en premier voir si un des deux corps étaient celui de Tenten. Et par la suite s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie, sinon il devrait donner à son corps un peu de décence avec que Neji ne la voit. Un corps mutilé après un combat n'avait jamais rien de la mort qu'on se représentait dans les contes. Aucun sourire ne flottait sur les lèvres du défunt, les yeux n'étaient jamais clos et la mâchoire était presque toujours crispée dans la dernière souffrance ressentie.

Ino s'approcha du premier corps, c'était celui d'un homme. Elle se pencha pour prendre son pouls, aucun signe de vie. Elle regarda dans la direction de Shikamaru qui approchait de l'autre corps.

-Il est mort ! dit-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Neji étouffa un cri. La peur lui glaçait le sang. Mort. Shino le senti s'affaissé contre lui et comprit immédiatement la méprise de son coéquipier.

-C'est un homme qui est mort Neji, pas Tenten, ce n'est pas Tenten. Le corps à côté d'Ino n'est pas celui de Tenten, murmura patiemment Shino.

Si elle est morte, il va devenir fou, pensa t'il pour lui-même, alors que Neji recommençait à respirer.

Ino arriva à coté de Shikamaru qui n'osait plus faire aucun pas. Le corps en face de lui était bien celui de Tenten, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ino savait que Shikamaru se remémorait la mort de sensei Asuma. Il croyait encore que c'était de sa faute. Il n'était toujours pas remis peu importe ce qu'il pouvait laisser croire. Et en ce moment les tremblements du Nara étaient un signe qui ne trompait pas. Si Tenten était morte, il irait jusqu'a croire que c'était encore de sa faute.

Ino posa la main sur l'épaule du manipulateur d'ombre, prit une grande respiration et avança vers le corps de son amie. Une marre de sang se répandait sous elle provenant d'une blessure à l'abdomen qui semblait assez profonde. Sa jambe droite positionnée dans un angle étrange laissait entrevoir des éclats d'os à deux endroits.

Ino s'agenouilla devant elle.

La plaie était béante mais l'arme avec laquelle elle avait été faite avait passé à coté du foie et de l'aorte abdominale. Les mauvaises fractures devaient empêcher le flot sanguin de se propager jusqu'au pied. Elle avait sûrement un volet costal (groupe de côtes cassées en deux endroits) et probablement un pneumothorax qui était la cause de sa détresse respiratoire.

Sa respiration était tellement faible et les blessures tellement importante qu'Ino n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier le pouls, la croyant déjà morte. Mais Tenten respirait toujours !

-Elle respire. Shikamaru elle respire, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant !

À ces mots les pensées de Neji reprirent leurs flots habituels. Son cœur recommença à battre. Il devait aller la voir. S'assurer par lui-même qu'elle était toujours en vie.

-Shino, supplia t'il, je dois la voir. Laisse-moi y aller maintenant.

Shino regarda le mince espoir qui inspirait le regard de son ami. De toute façon il se débattait tellement qu'il était en train de puiser dans ses ressources de chakra et il ne pourrait plus le tenir longtemps encore.

Il desserra son étreinte. Neji parti à la course vers Tenten.

Arrivé près d'elle, il ne put que constater son état critique. Il y avait du sang partout sur elle. Sa tête tournait et tout son être se brisait. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait semblait s'en aller en même temps que la vie de sa coéquipière. Le regard de Néji se posa sur le visage de Tenten. Elle qui était toujours pleine de vie, avec ses yeux rieurs, son sourire rayonnant et ses joues rose, semblait dormir. Ses beaux cheveux étaient détachés et relâché dans son cou. Il s'agenouilla à sa tête et laissa courir ses doigts dans ses boucles. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le front de Tenten puis une seconde.

-Il pleut, s'exclama-t-il !

-Non idiot ! C'est toi qui pleure. Maintenant recule, et laisse moi travailler. Ne touche pas à sa tête. Elle a peut-être un traumatisme crânien, dit Ino.

Neji recula doucement passant une main devant ses yeux. Il pleurait. Lui le génie impassible pleurait.

Il était tout simplement en train de perdre la raison. Il avait déjà vu ses compagnons d'armes blessés mais jamais il ne s'était senti si désemparé.

Peut-être qu'elle représentait plus pour lui qu'il voulait l'admettre.

Ino brisa le silence en s'adressant à Shino.

-Shino j'ai besoin de toi. Va chercher de l'aide je n'y arriverais pas toute seule. Il faut un brancard et un collier cervical et également une attelle pour sa jambe.

-Shino, pars vers l'est et bifurque sur la droite après la rivière. Tu entreras alors dans la forêt de ma famille. Avec ce raccourci tu devrais atteindre Konoha en moins de 20 minutes

-Compris, j'y fonce.

Ino ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait diminué l'hémorragie interne et réduit la pression qui compressait le poumon.

Sa respiration semblait moins laborieuse et un faible gémissement était sorti de sa gorge lorsqu'Ino avait touché à sa jambe.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le risque d'hémorragie crânienne et le pouls qui était toujours filant et non-régulier.

-Shikamaru, je n'y arriverais pas. Elle saigne toujours et je ne sais pas de où cela provient. Il ne lui reste qu'une petite parcelle infime de chakra et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je suis moi-même à bout de force.

Shikamaru se place derrière Ino et s'agenouilla. Celle-ci laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse. Doucement il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi. Regarde-le.

Ino leva ses grands yeux bleus et observa Neji. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu désemparer à ce point là.

-Oui tu as raison, désolé, soupira-t-elle.

Elle prit une grand respiration, replaça ses cheveux et dit d'une vois assez forte

-Shika, Neji vous allez m'aider. Je dois regarder sous elle pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a pas une blessure qui saigne encore. Pour ce faire nous allons l'a retourné en bloc. Elle ne doit pas bouger du tout, c'est très important.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensés et dans ses sentiments, Neji regardait Ino sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. On aurait dit du chinois.

-Neji ce n'est pas trop te demander de faire connaissance avec tes sentiments un autre jour. Parce que là ce n'est ni le moment ni l'heure. J'ai besoin de toi en tant que ninja impassible et froid. Alors remues-toi un peu !

**Bureau de Tsunade**

* * *

Entre temps, toute la génération de Naruto avait été mise au courant de la mission pour retrouver Tenten. Si certain ne comprenait pas l'urgence de la situation, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait disparu que depuis peu, d'autre la saisissait parfaitement. Lee était un de ceux-là et dès qu'il le sut il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Shizune si ce gamin vert revient encore me voir pour avoir des nouvelles de sa coéquipière je l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Oui Tsunade sama. Je vais lui dire de ne plus vous importuner.

Au même moment, Lee ouvrit avec fracas la porte du bureau et Shino apparut devant eux. Il était à bout de souffle.

-Tsunade sama, nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle est toujours vivante mais son état est critique. Ino Yamanka m'a donné des instructions pour que je lui rapporte des instruments.

-Parfait. Prend tout ce que tu veux.

-Elle demande également de l'aide d'un med-in, son état instable empêche de la déplacer normalement.

-Prend avec toi Sakura, elle doit être à l'hôpital. Et amène cet énergumène avec toi.

Shino regarda vers sa gauche et aperçu Lee qui sortait en courant, criant en même temps

-Je vais chercher Sakura !!!

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant. En retournant Tenten, Ino avait trouvé un petit épanchement sanguin au niveau du rein gauche. L'hémorragie n'avait toujours pas cessée et Ino n'avait presque plus de chakra.

Elle était au bout de ses ressources. Elle avait un bon niveau med-in mais il n'atteignait pas celui de Sakura et encore moins celui de Tsunade-sama.

Shino était parti depuis déjà 30 minutes. Ino savait que Tenten ne pourrait survivre encore longtemps. Les pertes de sang était beaucoup trop importante et son chakra trop faible. Une technique de régénération accélérée du sang aurait pu l'aider mais Ino n'avait pas apprise à la maitriser et son propre chakra n'était plus assez haut.

Tenten hallucinait sous l'effet de la fièvre et ne cessait de demander pardon dans son délire.

Son pouls était de plus en plus faible, sa respiration saccadée.

Ino était à bout de force. Elle vacilla et se laissa choir sur le coté. Shikamaru se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se ressaisir. Lorsqu'elle fût assise elle prit la main de Shikamaru et une grande respiration pour se donner la force d'annoncer l'inévitable. De lourdes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et allaient choir dans son cou.

-Neji…… je dois être franche avec toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai épuisée mon chakra et je n'ai pas les techniques suffisantes pour la maintenir encore longtemps en vie. Peut-être… que tu devrais lui faire tes adieux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, étouffa t'elle dans un sanglot.

Shikamaru la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Aux paroles d'Ino, Neji sentit l'air de ses poumons se retiré. Son cœur avait cessé de battre quelques secondes, il en était sûre, parce que maintenant qu'il était reparti une douleur comme jamais l'envahissait.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Il se rapprocha doucement. Elle semblait dormir.

Neji se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

-C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas mourir. J'ai tellement encore besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Reste avec moi.

Il n'attendait aucune réponse. Mais il avait besoin de lui dire.

-Je suis tellement désolé. C'est de ma faute. J'avais si peur pour toi que je t'ai toujours empêché d'avancer. Pardonne-moi Tenten.

Elle reprit conscience que quelques secondes et ce fût assez pour distinguer au-dessus d'elle son doux visage et ses longs cheveux ébène. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Neji pardonne moi, je…

-Tenten, ne parle pas garde tes forces.

La lune, cachée derrière un nuage gris, fît enfin son apparition.

-Je……je….. t'ai..

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Elle laissa échapper un faible souffle et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, un doux sourire aux lèvres, un fin rayon de lune l'éclairant.

Il était finalement venu.

_Neji…_

* * *

Alors c'est fait ! Voici la première partie de mon histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. La seconde partie devrait arriver sous peu….(bon pour moi sa veut peut-être dire un certain moment) mais je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible.

Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :P


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolé du retard, j'ai pris mon temps avant de continuer à écrire cette fic. Je suis inspirée mais je manquais de cohésion dans mes idées pour l'écrire. _

_Cette partie est totalement ou presque du point de vue de Neji. _

_Il y a un petit moment qui peut-être choquant pour certains. Je préfère vous avertir. _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est très, très apprécié je vous le garanti. C'est un délicieux baume lorsque je n'arrive pas à bien formuler une idée ou un sentiment._

_Alors voilà. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Jamais il n'avait pris le temps de la regarder autrement. Elle était une coéquipière dévouée à son équipe et une amie. Jamais plus, jamais moins. Jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que depuis quelques semaines, non peut-être même quelques mois, il ne l'observait plus comme il aurait dû.

Elle était une jolie fille qui suscitait les regards des hommes. Sa silhouette grande et mince, ses yeux noisette aux éclats de miel, ses cheveux bruns foncés et son sourire éclatant fascinait les hommes. Son coté garçon manqué était toujours présent mais elle avait apprise à maitriser sa colère ce qui la laissait plus douce et réfléchie.

De nombreux prétendants, de petits frimeurs au dire de Lee, gravitaient autour d'elle. Elle ne les encourageait pas car elle ne percevait pas leurs avances. Elle riait de bon cœur à leurs blagues, acceptait leurs invitations et leurs cadeaux mais jamais plus. Le seul pauvre type qui avait tenté sa chance en l'embrassant avait terminé sa soirée à l'hôpital. Au début la situation amusait Neji, mais Tenten semblait de plus en plus être intéressé par un jeune commerçant de thé et aussi par un ninja de quelques années plus âgé.

Lentement, la jalousie l'avait envahi. Il s'était replié de plus en plus sur lui, n'exprimant pas son mécontentement et encore moins ses sentiments.

Maintenant il était peut-être trop tard pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Sakura était arrivé à temps, terminant les soins débutés par Ino. Elle avait soupirée avant de redresser les manches et de donner des ordres à tout le monde. Elle avait parlé quelques minutes avec Ino de l'état de Tenten avant de décider qu'il valait mieux la transporter immédiatement au village. En voyant les blessures de Tenten, Lee était parti à la recherche de Gai, il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire, il avait besoin de se sentir utile.

Tout ce qui était arrivé dans la forêt était de sa faute. La culpabilité le rongeait, il se sentait tellement impuissant. Elle allait mourir et tout était de sa faute à lui.

Et tout avait commencé par cette mission.

Leur équipe qui jusqu'alors n'avait effectué que peu de mission d'espionnage, s'en était vu confiées de plus en plus. Le manque d'effectif de ninja à Konoha et le byakugan de Neji avaient été les arguments de l'Hockage pour convaincre Gai sensei.

Il y avait trois mois, elle avait dû s'habiller comme une prostituée pour séduire un dignitaire aux mœurs douteuses qui transportait sur lui des informations pouvant conduire à la chute de Konoha. La mission avait pris une avenue très dangereuse lorsque le dignitaire qui était beaucoup plus brillant qu'il en avait l'air avait empoissonné Tenten. La mixture introduite par une simple égratignure avait paralysé son corps. Il avait failli ne pas intervenir à temps…..

**_Flash back_**

_

* * *

_

* * *

-Tenten tu dois sortir de cette salle de bain immédiatement, cria Gai sensei tout en tambourinant la porte de ses poings. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre. Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement nous allons manquer l'occasion rêvé de l'intercepter. Mais que peut-elle bien faire depuis 50 minutes ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

L'appartement de fonction qu'ils avaient loué était de dimension respectable et comportait deux chambres. La première était pour Tenten et les garçons avaient tiré à la courte paille pour déterminer qui aurait la seconde. La chance avait tourné pour Gai sensei, donc Neji et Lee se séparaient le salon.

Neji leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Effectivement, ils allaient manquer de temps si elle ne sortait pas de cette foutue salle de bain. Il finit par entendre la serrure de la porte tournée et ce qu'il vu par l'entrebâillement de celle-ci le laissa sans mot.

-Alors de quoi ai-je l'air ?, demanda fièrement Tenten.

-D'une pute ! lui répondit froidement Neji avant de détourner le regard d'elle.

-J'espère bien que j'ai l'air d'une fille de joie, c'est le but non ?

Gai et Lee ne savaient plus quoi dire (et oui il semble que se soit possible). Tenten portait une très, très courte jupe, un décolleté plongeant à l'avant et à l'arrière, des escarpins d'une hauteur impressionnante, un maquillage vulgaire et ses cheveux ondulait sur ses épaules.

-As-tu des armes avec toi ? demanda Gai.

Neji regarda une autre fois par-dessus son épaule, effectivement il y avait peu de place ou elle aurait pus en cacher.

-Oui j'en ai sur moi…mais je ne compte pas vraiment vous montrer où elles sont, déclara Tenten sur un ton badin.

Elle se retourna sur elle-même et commença à prendre des poses provocantes sous les regards hilares de Gai et Lee.

-Alors Lee tu crois que ça va fonctionner ? Je n'en ai pas trop fait ?

-Oui tu en fais trop ! s'exclama Neji

-Du calme Neji. Il faut qu'elle en fasse trop. Il les aime comme ça. C'est un pervers de la pire espèce et nous somme ici pour l'arrêter sans créer d'incident diplomatique, le calma Lee.

Neji jeta un regard dégouté devant le spectacle qu'offrait Tenten. La jalousie et la colère lui ferait perdre la tête s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il se leva, pris son long manteau sur sa chaise et le plaça délicatement sur les frêles épaules de son amie. Il en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Fait attention. Je resterais en arrière de toi tout le temps.

Tenten le regarde longuement. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle posa donc sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un grand sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Allons-y, il se fait tard maintenant, déclara Gai. Tenten n'oublie pas dès qu'il dort tu dois sortir de la chambre. Neji et moi irons chercher les informations nécessaires et tu partiras avec Lee.

1 heure plus tard, Tenten avait réussi à l'attraper dans ses filets. Ils étaient au deuxième étage d'un petit hôtel miteux. Les seuls clients de l'hôtel étaient eux, ce qui était plutôt accommodant. Gai et Lee surveillait chacun une des entrées de l'hôtel, à l'avant et à l'arrière. Neji lui était déguisé en un client de passage et avait loué une des chambres adjacentes. Grâce a son byakugan, à travers le mur il surveillait le dignitaire pervers et Tenten.

Il pouvait voir toute la scène et le cœur lui serrait. Voir Tenten se comporter comme une vulgaire putain lui soulevait l'estomac.

Elle était en train d'onduler des hanches sur une musique obscène. Lorsque l'homme se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, elle recula sur la commode et une chandelle se renversa.

Ce fût plus fort qu'elle, elle attrapa la chandelle au vol. Ses réflexes avaient réagi au quart de tour.

Neji retint sa respiration. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à la vitesse de réaction de Tenten. Il était beaucoup plus occupé à contempler avec envie sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou et qu'il commença à balader ses mains dans son dos, Neji dû se retenir pour ne pas défoncer un des murs.

L'homme glissait ses ongles longs et jaunes contre son dos nu, le griffant tandis qu'il cherchait sa bouche. Tenten tourna la tête lentement, évitant ainsi de se faire embraser. Elle préférait offrir son cou plutôt que de sentir ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Elle recula contre le bureau de travail en face du lit, son sac s'y trouvant. Elle dirigea sa main droite vers son sac, pour y sortir le gaz neurotoxique qui allait l'endormir, mais sa main bougea au ralenti. Elle essaya de repousser l'homme en posant ses mains sur son torse mais elle n'avait plus de force. Elle regarda l'homme et elle comprit. Du poison…Elle essaya d'articuler un mot mais sa langue refusa d'obéir. Un sourire pervers illumina le visage de l'homme. Elle voulu s'esquiver vers la porte mais celui-ci la retint avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas de plus. L'homme la souleva et la posa sur le lit avant de s'étendre près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait même plus se débattre, ses muscles refusaient d'obéir. Il la détailla longuement du regard passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rugueuses.

-N'essaie même pas de parler ça ne servira à rien. Tu es une ninja de Konoha n'es-ce pas? Tu devais me tuer, j'ai raison? N'essais pas de répondre, plus tu te débats plus le poison se répand rapidement en toi. Et si tu meurs trop rapidement je n'aurais pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi comme tu le mérites. Tu as une très belle poitrine tu sais. Et de belles jambes aussi, dit-il avant de se pencher et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de forcer sa bouche.

Neji ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tenten se laissait faire à ce point. Elle avait eu la chance de le neutraliser mais ne l'avait pas fait, pourquoi ? L'homme avait-il trop parlé et essayait-elle de lui en faire dire plus ? Il le vit la soulever et la déposer sur le lit. Dégouté il regarda l'homme embrassé Tenten. Il sût qu'il serait hanté à jamais lorsque l'homme déchira la camisole de Tenten et qu'il se pencha vers son sein gauche et que sa main droite remonta le long de ses cuisses en soulevant la jupe au passage disparaissant sous elle. Le salop en profitait pendant qu'elle se laissait faire. Jusque où était-elle prête pour recueillir les renseignements voulus. Neji ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, l'homme se souleva sur un bras pour enlever sa chemise et commença également à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Le poignard de Tenten sur sa cuisse était visible et il ne semblait même pas déranger le dignitaire

Et il comprit, elle ne se laissait pas faire, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps n'avait pas bougé de lui-même depuis le début. Sons sang ne fit qu'un tour, l'homme était en train de violer Tenten devant ses yeux et il ne réagissait même pas.

Sans penser un instant aux conséquences que son geste entrainerait pour la mission, il fit passer son poing à travers le mur et arracha un pan du mur assez gros pour lui laisser un passage. Il s'élança sur l'homme qui s'était relevé et enchaina les 128 poings du hakke. L'homme, mort, s'écroula par terre dans un bruit sourd.

-Gai, Lee, hurla-t-il.

Il se dirigea sur le lit. Tenten était sur le dos, ses yeux remplis de larmes, sa poitrine exposée, la jupe remontée laissant entrevoir sa culotte ainsi que l'arme accrochée en haut de sa cuisse. Il la souleva et la calla contre son torse, la protégeant ainsi des regards. C'est à ce moment que la porte explosa et que Gai et Lee entrèrent dans le chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

-Neji, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Lee.

Il pencha les yeux vers elle et la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

-Mal. Je vais la porter à un med-in et vous débarrassez-vous du corps.

- Non, laisse-la-moi Neji. Je vais y aller, lui répondit Gai doucement en tendant les bras.

-Non je vais le faire, décréta Neji froidement.

Il attendait sur une petite chaise dure que l'examen avec la med-in soit terminé. Lorsque celle-ci sorti de la chambre, Neji l'assailli de questions.

-Elle va bien, elle a simplement besoin de dormir. Je lui ai donné un antipoison et elle recommence à bouger. Je crois que le poison a été introduit par une des blessures dans son dos. Laisse-lui quelques heures et elle sera complètement remise. Mais je crois que le mieux serait qu'elle voit quelqu'un à son retour dans votre village pour discuter de tout ce qui c'est passé.

-Merci.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle était recouverte d'un drap blanc. En l'entendant, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Neji, je…

-Non, ne dit rien. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas compris. Je….tu……nous rentrons à Konoha dès demain matin.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Personne ne sachant quoi dire. Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant honteuse.

-Tu resteras ici ce soir et demain matin nous viendrons te chercher.

-Non, répondit-elle doucement. Je ne veux pas rester ici. Amène-moi avec toi svp, lui demanda t'elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ne pu lui refuser. Il l'aida à s'assoir. Elle paraissait toute petite dans la nuisette blanche que l'hôpital lui avait donnée. Elle essaya de se lever et de faire quelques pas, mais ses jambes lâchèrent.

Neji la souleva de terre et la prit dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, la med-in ne prononça même pas un mot. Elle les laissa repartir comme ils étaient arrivés.

Gai et Lee furent surpris de les voir arriver mais ne dirent rien. Ils regardèrent Neji déposer Tenten sur son lit et sortir de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

Il regarda longuement ses deux coéquipiers, le regard noir.

-C'est la dernière mission de ce genre que nous faisons. Il n'y aura plus de mission ou Tenten devra se dévêtir, séduire quelqu'un ou jouer les prostituées.

Gai regarda son élève et s'il ne l'avait pas connu mieux que personne d'autre, il aurait eu peur de lui à cet instant.

-Plus jamais Neji, je te le promets. Maintenant raconte-nous ce qui c'est passé.

Alors Neji raconta. Quand il eu terminé, Gai se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tenten. Mais au dernier instant il décida de ne pas rentrer. Il fit demi-tour, sans dire un mot et entra dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte.

Lee prit une grande respiration avant de dire à Neji qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et d'aller courir quelques heures.

Un petit bruit de pas le fit regarder vers la chambre de Tenten, soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Elle avait l'air si fragile.

-Tenten est ce que sa va ?

Elle essaya de parler, lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche.

Une larme vint choir à ses pieds. Puis une seconde et encore une autre. Finalement un long sanglot fit trembler tout son corps.

Neji se leva et la serra dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Puis il l'aida à se réinstaller dans son lit. Elle se déplaça et lui fit signe de venir se coucher lui aussi.

Il s'exécuta sans poser la moindre question. Il défit sa tunique et ne garda que son pantalon. Il prit le drap et les recouvrit tout les deux. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux bruns pleins de larmes. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se blotti contre lui se rapprochant le plus près qu'il était possible de le faire. Il l'entoura de ses bras forts, voulant la protéger. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur. Elle plaça ses lèvres contre son torse et y déposa un baiser.

-Merci pour tout, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu es toujours à la hauteur Neji. Toujours répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Neji laisse glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux défait et les caressa jusqu'en entendre la respiration de Tenten se faire régulière.

Il la laissa dormir jusqu'au petit matin, veillant sur elle.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Aucun membre de l'équipe ne reparla jamais de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

Ils trafiquèrent leur rapport, firent disparaitre le corps et dirent à l'Hokage qu'ils avaient échoué.

Neji aurait aimé la reprendre dans ses bras, sentir encore son souffle chaud contre son cou, mais aussitôt arrivé à Konoha, l'équipe avait été séparée en trois pour deux missions distinctes et Tenten était restée seule. Lorsqu'il était revenu 2 semaines plus tard, il l'avait trouvé amaigrie et cernée. Elle était froide, distante et s'entrainait en forcenée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu en reparler. Dans les missions subséquentes elle se lançait dans l'adversité tête première. Elle était dangereuse pour elle-même et pour les autres.

Chaque membre de l'équipe garda un œil discret sur Tenten mais puisque la situation empirait, d'un commun accord ils firent tout pour la protéger jusqu'à l'empêcher de combattre et la laisser en arrière-plan. Neji savait qu'ils étaient responsables de ce qui s'était passé avec l'équipe de Shikamaru. Ils avaient surprotégé Tenten, la laissant croire qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. Et elle l'avait cru.

Maintenant il se retrouvait de nouveau à attendre sur une chaise dure que quelqu'un vienne lui donner des nouvelles de l'état de Tenten.

Il leva les yeux et regarda vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Sakura. Elle avait l'air exténuée, mais lorsqu'elle esquiva un sourire il sentit toute la tension des dernières heures s'envolée.

Il s'appuya contre la chaise et laissa échapper un long soupir, puis regarda de nouveau Sakura et lui rendit son sourire. Soulagé, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

* * *

_Voilà c'est la fin de la deuxième partie. Je ne suis pas trop sûre que se soit bon et bien écrit. J'avais annoncé que cette fic serait en deux parties mais elle aura probablement trois ou quatre parties au total. Merci en avance pour vos commentaires. Ils sont toujours apprécié peu importe ce qu'ils contiennent, mais c'est sure qu'il y a une petite partie de moi qui préfère les bons._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour mes chers petis lecteurs chéris que j'aime fort fort...(bon d'accord j'arrête de vouloir me racheter de mon retard et je vous fais mille et une excuses). La seule raison un peu valable que je trouve c'est le syndrome de la page blanche. Ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et je crois sincèrement que ce n'est pas le meilleur mais il reste essentiel dans l'histoire. Peu centré sur les sentiments de Tenten, il se concentre sur Sakura, Shikamaru et Neji. J'espère que vous allez aimé. Désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes et la syntaxe.

Bisous.

* * *

Sakura trouva Ino installée sur une petite chaise lisant attentivement un livre. Elle soulevait régulièrement les yeux pour surveiller la respiration de Choji. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience mais ce n'était qu'une question d'heure selon les med-ins qui s'occupaient de lui.

-Bonjour, Ino.

-Bonjour Sakura, tu as des nouvelles de Tenten, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Son état est le même depuis 2 jours. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, son sommeil est toujours aussi agité et sa jambe n'a pas encore complètement récupérée. Pour la commotion nous en sauront plus que lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

-J'ai vraiment crû que l'on ne pourrait pas la sauver. Tu es arrivée à temps, si tu n'avais pas été là…

-Non si toi tu n'avais pas été là pour la maintenir en vie, je serais arrivé en retard. De plus tu revenais de mission, tu avais soigné Choji et tu étais à bout de chakra. Tu as fait de ton mieux.

-J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle maintenant. Tu disais qu'elle avait un sommeil agité ? Lors de la mission il a fallu que je lui donne quelque chose la nuit avant de dormir parce qu'elle criait sans cesse et qu'elle nous aurait fait repérée.

-C'était très dangereux Ino. Vous auriez pus vous faire attaquée et elle ne se serait jamais réveillée !

-Je sais…mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! La première nuit on à tous cru qu'elle venait de se faire attaquée ! Elle criait tellement fort. Je sais que c'était dangereux mais j'ai pris toute les précautions, je dormais à coté de elle et j'avais le contre-médicament dans la main au cas où.

Sakura baissa les yeux et se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait à la place d'Ino. Probablement la même chose.

-Que lis-tu?

-Oh, et bien vois-tu je sauve la mise à Shikamaru…. L'Hokage l'a encore surprise à somnoler sur le toit et elle lui a donné des tonnes de documents à lire.

-Alors tu lis pour lui? S'exclama Sakura.

-Tu es surprise Sakura...c'est le peu que je puisse faire pour lui. Je dois ma vie à Shikamaru et ce plusieurs fois, Choji également lui doit énormément. Lire un livre sur la relation politique du pays du feu par la commercialisation et la vente de thé et lui en faire le résumé c'est bien le minimum que je puisse faire.

-Tu as changé Ino.

-Ne te fais pas d'idée je suis toujours plus belle et plus forte que toi, répondit Ino avec son petit sourire en coin.

Mais avant que Sakura ne rétorque quelque chose et qu'elle ne vire au rouge, elle lui fit un grand clin d'œil et un immense sourire.

Sakura lui rendit son sourire.

-Prend soin de tes coéquipiers Ino, ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Elle se retourna et ressorti de la chambre de Choji. La matinée ne faisait que commencer mais déjà elle se sentait épuisée en réfléchissant à la prochaine étape de sa journée…

* * *

La chambre de Tenten était deux étages plus haut tout au fond d'un couloir. Si dans celle de Choji il y avait de la nourriture partout, que plusieurs photos avaient envahies les tables de travail et que d'immenses gerbes de fleurs embaumaient la pièce, celle de Tenten dégageait une toute autre atmosphère. Une petite photo de son équipe, aucune fleur, un petit paquet cadeau ressemblant fortement à un kunai et une montagne de boulettes étranges et malodorantes, cadeau de Gai sensei probablement.

_Tenten a-t-elle une famille_, se demanda Sakura à elle-même. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce type de réflexion et cela ne la regardait pas du tout. Elle prit une grande inspiration, prit un air calme et sûre d'elle et pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur suite aux trois derniers jours.

La première chose qu'elle vit fût sa chevelure ébène et son propriétaire qui avait repris sur lui dès qu'elle lui avait dit que Tenten s'en sortirait. Adieu le nouveau Neji anxieux et rebonjour à l'inaccessible et inapprochable Neji. Il veillait sur elle sans relâche depuis et était entrain de rendre fou quiconque s'occupait d'elle. Il examinait par-dessus les épaules, posait des questions, argumentait et donnait son opinion sur tout.

-Neji, tu devrais aller dormir.

Il termina de chuchoter quelque chose à Tenten et se retourna pour faire face à la voix. Il regarda attentivement Sakura. Elle était intimidée par lui. Il le voyait. Elle n'était pas aussi détendue que lorsqu'elle était avec les autres de sa génération.

-Tu n'es pas à l'aise n'est ce pas. Je te fais peur.

Sakura sentit son sang se glacer. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, il saurait si elle lui mentait. Il devinait les gens au moindre de leur geste, de leur parole ou de leur silence. Il savait détecter les aspirations et les rêves. Et il s'en servait dès qu'il le pouvait. Probablement que ce n'était pas pour mal faire mais il était difficile de côtoyer quelqu'un comme lui, surtout lorsque cette personne pouvait se révéler être un égoïste et un glaçon de première classe. Mieux valait lui dire la vérité et avoir la paix par la suite.

-Oui, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Maintenant sort de cette chambre et laisse moi travailler.

Neji se retourna vers Tenten et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Il passa devant Sakura et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas ton fantôme, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Prend bien soin d'elle, je reviendrais plus tard.

Il partit en fermant doucement la porte. L'air chargé d'électricité redevint normale.

_Il est vraiment trop étrange_, pensa-t-elle avant d'examiner Tenten.

* * *

La mine grave de Sakura lui permit de deviner en un seul regard que les traitements ne fonctionnaient pas et que pire son état s'était probablement empirée.

-Je dois aller discuter avec l'Hokage avant de me prononcer, lui répondit-elle d'une seule traite avant de prendre la fuite.

Neji la regarda s'enfuir et n'essaya pas de la retenir. Gai et Lee devaient arriver dans quelques instants.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il découvrit Shikamaru penché sur Tenten.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda suspicieusement Neji.

-Je venais prendre de ses nouvelles. Sakura t'a dit qu'il l'a ramenait aux soins intensifs. Il semble que ses résultats sont de moins en moins bons. Elle a essayé de m'expliquer une histoire d'échange de gaz et de sang, mais peu importe. La véritable question c'est de savoir qu'est-ce qui empêche son corps de récupérer. Mais je suis sure que tu dois le savoir.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux insinuer mais si tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec son état qui se dégrade alors tu es un pauvre type et je ne me laisserais pas insulter de la sorte.

-Ton égo je m'en balance. Ce qui est important c'est elle et je ne laisserais pas un groupe d'imbéciles empêcher sa guérison.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'état de Tenten te préoccupe autant. Ce n'est pas ta coéquipière, tu n'es pas un de ses amis proches et à moins que je ne me trompe tu n'es pas intéressé par elle, répondit avec hargne Neji les poings se resserrant.

À ce moment là, Shikamaru se retourna et avant même que Neji ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il ne pouvait plus bouger, emprisonné par la technique familiale des Nara.

-Je ne cherche pas à me battre avec toi, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et je suis son ami peut-être plus que toi finalement.

-Laisse moi bouger Nara et tu verras à quel point je suis son ami, répondit rageusement Neji.

-Bien entendu que je vais te libérer et être sûre que tu vas me casser la gueule. Tu es le géni de ton clan, non? Tu es le surpuissant Neji Hyûga, le froid et inaccessible ninja et tu es celui qui tuera cette fille, sa coéquipière, son amie, peut-être même l'amour de sa vie.

-Arrête ton baratin et explique-moi ce que tu attends de moi.

-Que toi et ton équipe dites la vérité sur ce qui lui arrive. Depuis quelques mois elle n'est plus la même. Son caractère bien trempée s'est envolée, elle est insécure et regarde la, on dirait un squelette avec des muscles. De plus, elle hurle dans son sommeil. Toi et les deux autres vous la protégez toujours du regard mais vous ne vous lui parler plus. Tu l'as empêchés de te suivre dans une mission parce qu'elle agit suicidairement mais tu n'en n'as pas informé personne. Alors arrête de la protéger contre je ne sais quoi mais si tu ne vas pas voir Sakura pour tout lui expliquer alors tu n'auras plus personne à protéger, expliqua tranquillement Shikamaru.

Un lourd silence suivi la déclaration. Tout semblait se mélanger dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Ce que disait Nara était la vérité, il le savait. Ce qu'ils avaient caché lui et son équipe était beaucoup plus grave et avait beaucoup plus de conséquences qu'ils en avaient prévues. Elle allait mourir et cette éventualité ou plutôt ce fait était beaucoup trop dur à encaisser pour lui.

-Je ne crois pas que ce que je vais leur dire ne changera quoi que se soit à son état.

-Laisses-leurs en décider, tu n'es pas en mesure de juger de quoi que ce soit. Bon on entend tes deux coéquipiers d'ici, je vais te libérer de ma technique et te laisser prendre la décision.

Soudain Neji se retrouva maitre de ses mouvements. Mais une interrogation demeurait.

-Attend Nara. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour elle?

-Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, c'est notre responsabilité de veiller les uns sur les autres.

-Tu es le seul que je connaisse à part Naruto qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

-Je suis loin de ressembler à Naruto, il est dans une classe à part.

Sur ce Shikamaru sauta par la fenêtre.

_Toi aussi tu es dans une classe à part Nara et tu aurais pu être un bon Hokage si tu étais assez fort_.

* * *

-Elle ne répond pas aux traitements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son corps rejette tout médicaments, antidotes ou cataplasmes, expliqua Sakura.

L'équipe avait été convoquée dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour les informer de l'état de leur coéquipière.

-Pourquoi, il y a une raison ? Que pouvons-nous faire? Demanda Lee.

-Elle a été probablement empoisonnée mais en ne sachant pas par quel poison il faut que je les teste les uns après les autres. Si je ne trouve pas l'antidote alors il n'y aura plus rien à faire.

-C'est impossible! Tenten est une fille très forte. Elle est capable de surmonter n'importe quoi. Elle est la jeunesse florissante de Konoha!

-Gai sensei, mieux vaudrait dire la vérité maintenant.

-Neji non, répondit anxieusement Lee. Elle ne nous le pardonnera pas.

-Probablement Lee, mais si on ne dit rien alors elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Personne n'avait remarqué Tsunade qui commençait dangereusement à fermer les points. _Ces jeunes vont me rendre dingues._

-Ma patiente à des limites et celle-ci est déjà atteinte! Maintenant je veux la vérité. N'êtes-vous pas conscient qu'il ne lui reste que quelques heures ? Je vais vous dire ce qui va se passer. Par ce que je crois savoir quel est le poison qui lui fait cet effet. Mais si je lui donne l'antidote et que ce n'est pas le bon je vais la tuer.

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris la situation ? Alors écoutez bien. Le poison agit par la destruction des cellules musculaires. Ses muscles vont lentement s'atrophiées, la paralysant. Puis ses poumons vont se remplir de liquides. Par la suite c'est son cœur qui s'arrêtera. La seule chance qu'elle a présentement c'est qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente et qu'elle ne ressente pas la douleur. Par ce que oui, c'est douloureux, extrêmement douloureux.

La tension était palpable. La culpabilité rongeait l'équipe. Ils étaient dépassés par la situation et il était temps de le reconnaître.

-Je vais tout vous raconter, répondit avec calme Neji.

-Non, c'est à moi de tout leur dire. Sortez, répondit avec détermination Gai.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus haut Shikamaru écoutait attentivement la déclaration de Gai sensei. Surpris des évènements qu'il avait entendu et encore sous l'émotion des révélations il ne fit pas attention à Tsunade qui envoyait un garde le chercher sur le toit. Lorsqu'il s'en redit compte il était trop tard pour fuir et il se fit confier encore plus de travail qu'à l'habitude.

-Tu n'aurais pas du être témoin de ce que tu as entendu. Tu ne dois rien dire à personne et si j'apprends qu'il y a des fuites alors je saurai d'où elles proviennent et ce sera ta fête. Mas-tu bien comprise ?

-Oui Hokage.

-Alors tu devrais te trouver un bureau et commencer à lire car j'ai beaucoup de paperasse en retard et tu en as certainement pour deux jours sans dormir.

-Galère, murmura Shikamaru avant de sortir.

* * *

Et bien c'est terminé. Le prochain chapitre devrait venir plus rapidement car il est déjà tout écrit dans mon petit cerveau.

Je peux déjà vous annoncez que cette histoire sera divisé en deux parties, et que cette partie devrait contenir 4 ou 5 chapitres. Donc si vous avez bien calculé il n'en reste plus que 1 ou 2 lol.

La partie 2 sera centrée sur un autre personnage et je crois que vous avez déjà une bonne idée de qui il s'agit.

Reviews?


End file.
